Power Rangers Caballeros Dragón
by SebastinCygnus
Summary: Los Caballeros Dracónicos son una orden de guerreros humanoides, cazadores de Quimeras (bestias inmortales). Ocho despiertan en la era moderna para perseguir a sus eternos enemigos con sus poderes de bestias aladas. El último de ellos, el Ranger Negro y el Dragón de la Oscuridad, nació bajo una "Estrella Maldita". Rechazado por los humanos y sus compañeros, deberá luchar solo.


Prólogo

Erase una tarde de calor, las altas temperaturas del día se encontraban reflejadas en los rostros sudorosos de tres hombres los cuales marchaban en formación de cuña, internados en la espesura de un solitario bosque, un paraje oscuro y siniestro en el que era muy sencillo perderse por la escasa iluminación que lograba colarse por las robustas copas de los árboles.

En su interior se hallaba un solitario camino, abierto hace cientos de años durante la era dorada de los reinos vecinos los cuales ahora no eran más que ruinas en decadencia producto de la guerra sin fin que azotaba a su mundo. Y por supuesto, el camino daba la impresión de antaño haber conocido mejores tiempos, las viejas historias relataban sobre largas vías de Plata las cuales llegaban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Dicha magnificencia había sido perturbada por el paso del tiempo y la falta de manos fuertes que la mantuvieran en pie, ahora no eran más que piedras resquebrajadas, agrietadas y corroídas.

Había sido abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo, y los lugareños evitaban tomarlo de ser posible. Valía la pena hacer un rodeo por más que eso significara tener que caminar varias millas de más puesto que las malas lenguas afirmaban que allí había una maldad que nunca duerme y siempre se mantiene expectante por la llegada de algún incauto que hiciera caso omiso a las advertencias. Cientos de rastros se perdían allí mismo, relatos de hombres que nunca volvían a ser vistos luego de haber tomado este camino, era víctima de las supersticiones locales y pocos se atrevían a comprobar de primera mano qué tan ciertas eran las historias.

Para cualquiera que entrara en solitario, el cantar de los pájaros sería su única compañía, aunque quizás también sería la única compañía que realmente le gustaría tener en ese hórrido lugar, en donde la putrefacta corteza de los árboles despide un olor poco agradable para el olfato y produce un mal rollo a la vista de cualquier hombre. Tener el descuido de perder el camino podría ser el último grave error que alguien podría cometer allí dentro, si las bestias que tanto habitaban en las mentes de los hombres a la hora de componer relatos sobre este bosque no existían entonces era muy probable que cualquiera pudiese terminar sucumbiendo ante la falta de provisiones, o peor aún, perder la cordura, puesto que era muy sencillo perder la orientación y terminar caminando en círculos, sin contar la escasa iluminación y falta de compañía los cuales pueden ser estimulantes para la manifestación de los demonios internos de cada hombre.

Pero los tres sujetos que caminaban por la senda no se mostraban para nada impresionados por los viejos poderes de este antiguo bosque. Los tres iban tapados por largas capas de viaje de un color verde oscuro, estas llegaban a cubrirles hasta los pies (los cuales calzaban unas cálidas botas de cuero), además de incluir unas grandes capuchas las cuales les protegían del frío durante sus escaramuzas en invierno. Los tres portaban todo tipo de armas las cuales solo saltaba a la vista una larga espada de acero templado que los tres llevaban en la espalda, un primer recurso al cuál solo recurrían en el caso de verse necesitados de un arma de fácil acceso, aunque también las usaban para acobardar a todo aquel que se aventurase a intentar arrebatarles el dinero, la primera advertencia de que no se encontraban desprotegidos.

Caminaban tranquilamente, aunque no necesariamente complacidos por el bioma en el que se encontraban, ni mucho menos parecían tentados a detenerse para "admirar el paisaje", aunque más allá de eso guardaban la calma. A la cabeza iba un hombre erguido y con algunas cicatrices en el rostro, su mandíbula era cuadrada y su nariz ganchuda con su tabique algo torcido, posiblemente a causa de una ruptura varios años antes. Su cabello castaño oscuro era en parte canoso, lo que daba la sensación de ser el más experimentado y viejo del grupo.

Sus dos compañeros, por otro lado, tenían un color de cabello demasiado particular: el de la izquierda lo tenía rojo fuego (lo que daba la sensación de ser una "antorcha encendida" cuando se meneaba por el viento) y de puntas (aunque con la capucha puesta esto apenas se notaba), y de la derecha un cabello morado, también de puntas, pero estas estaban orientadas hacia el suelo.

Pero el grupo tenía una particularidad y era el hecho de que todos poseían una piel que daba la sensación de estar compuesta por escamas, como si fuesen una especie de humanoides con apariencia de reptil, sin contar que las pupilas de sus ojos eran verticales tal cual a los de una serpiente, unas cuencas oculares frías y penetrantes como si pueden atravesar con la mirada a cualquier hombre.

Hacia más de una hora que se habían internado en el bosque siguiendo la pista de un ser el cuál, según ciertas fuentes, había huido allí con el fin de encontrar un refugio en el cuál ocultarse de sus perseguidores y recuperarse de sus heridas. Ya casi se cumpliría una semana desde que comenzaron la casería y no iban a perder la oportunidad perfecta para emboscarlo y terminar con él de una vez por todas.

-El infeliz de ese pueblo podría habernos mentido.-comentó el de cabello rojo con una expresión de amargura y escepticismo en él.-Ese parásito ya podría estar a varias leguas de aquí.

Dicho esto escupió en el suelo con repugnancia en su rostro, sin embargo su compañero que iba al lado de él se mantenía paciente y sereno, en parte confiado.

-No lo creo.-aseguró con un aire de lógica.-Desde que entramos he podido notar ciertas huellas que no se asemejan a las de un hombre o cualquier otro animal.-Afirmó con astucia.-Quién sea que las dejó intentó ocultarlas en vano, era obvio que no quería que lo siguieran.

-¿Tan seguro estás de ello?-le preguntó el primero, y al ver como este asentía apartó la vista hacia otro lugar, un tanto pensativo.-Bien, de todas formas no me importaría abandonar pronto este asqueroso lugar.-dijo un tanto molesto.-Quizás si buscáramos más allá del camino podríamos…

Pero no alcanzó a completar la frase puesto que de repente sintió una pequeña descargar de electricidad concentrada en su cuello, y no fue el único, los otros dos también se detuvieron en seco junto a él puesto que también pudieron percibir algo cerca. Inmediatamente las tres figuras se quitaron las capuchas y desenvainaron la hoja de acero que llevaban en la espalda, la blandieron con firmeza y formaron creando un "triángulo" entre los tres, cada uno defendiendo la espalda de sus dos compañeros.

-Está aquí…-susurró astustamente el de cabello morado.

-La pregunta es, ¿Dónde?-se preguntó el de cabello rojo fuego.

Los tres pudieron escuchar como algo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su posición, desde el oeste, para luego detenerse de repente y desaparecer. El guerrero de cabello rojo creyó haber visto una silueta acercándose desde la oscuridad, pero era difícil saberlo con claridad realmente. Aquella criatura sabía camuflarse entre las sombras, volverse impercibible a los sentidos de los hombres.

No bajaron la guardia y se mantuvieron expectantes ante cualquier indicio de hostilidad, por más herida que estuviese la criatura esta sabía muy bien que no tendría otra mejor oportunidad para emboscar a su grupo de perseguidores. A su vez esto era algo que los tres supusieron con facilidad, aunque para ellos también representaba la mejor oportunidad para hacerle sentir su acero en la carne.

Luego de unos segundos en donde solo se escucharon el sonido del silbido del viento y el cantar de algunos pájaros, una profunda pero entendible voz inundó el aire, cuyo eco (el cual volvía imposible reconocer de dónde provenía) fue expandido por todo el bosque.

-Lárguense ahora mismo.-dijo en tono amenazante.-Esta es su última oportunidad si no quieren morir.

Esta advertencia quizás los sorprendió sin embargo no llegó a inmutarles ni tampoco a acobardarlos. Con temple y una carga de adrenalina se mantuvieron vigilantes, mirando hacia todas partes con el fin de encontrar a su presa, más esta no dio señales con las que podrían identificar su localización.

-Tengo otra propuesta.-Habló el cabecilla del grupo, tranquilamente y con algo de arrogancia en su grave voz.-Si das la cara ahora te prometo que será rápido.

Dicha respuesta provocó una risa cruel, pero a su vez nerviosa por parte de la criatura. Los tres fruncieron aún más el ceño como una muestra de que dicho momento no les causaba más que incomodidad y molestia, no veían la hora de hacerse con él y por fin hundirle las espadas en su nauseabundo cuerpo.

-Eres valiente, caballero.-le elogió la criatura cuya voz daba la sensación de cambiar de localización en todo momento, un intento por despistar a sus perseguidores.-No lo niego, pero contra mí, ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes tres? Los Quimeras somos emisarios de la muerte, atacamos cuando nadie nos ve venir y les arrebatamos la vida cuando bajan la guardia, de forma silenciosa y sin perturbaciones, solo muerte. Pues ustedes, los mortales, también deberían de tener cuidado puesto que nunca saben cuando la muerte podría venir por ustedes, algunas veces encarnada como la enfermedad que debilita a los hombres, otras veces como una hoja afilada que se inserta limpiamente sobre la piel, quizás en décadas, años, meses… ¿Y por qué no ahora?

Al decir esto último, los tres sintieron como una fuerte presencia se alzaba en el pequeño espacio que quedaba abierto en medio de la formación del grupo. El ser intentó atacar con toda confianza al cabecilla por la espalda, más este respondió con toda rapidez, quitándose su capa y arrojándosela hacia su enemigo a modo de distracción, dejando ver una armadura pesada que se mantenía oculta hasta el momento. En el peto se encontraba inscripto un símbolo que parecía representar la figura de un dragón por encima de una espada.

La criatura (una silueta negra a la que solo le sobresalían dos cuencas oculares brillantes de color rojo como dos antorchas encendidas en medio de la oscuridad), desgarró rápidamente el pedazo de tela e intentó abalanzarse nuevamente sobre su enemigo quién dio un salto sobrenatural hacia la dirección puesta en la que se encontraba el ser, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y los tres se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando a su enemigo desconcertado, intentando encontrarlos aprovechando de que se habían separado. Se internó de lleno en el bosque, buscándolos incansablemente.

Por encima de él, el caballero de cabello rojo (quién también se había quitado la capa, mostrando una armadura del mismo diseño que su compañero) se movía rápidamente saltando de rama en rama, hábilmente, siguiendo muy de cerca a su enemigo.

-Primera lección de combate contra un Quimera de clase Terios.-murmuraba en voz baja para sí mismo, rememorando una vieja enseñanza que había aprendido desde la juventud.-Para debilitarlo debes hundir una hoja corta en su espalda puesto que esta es su punto débil…

Dicho esto, envainó la hoja larga, y de su cinturón tomó una daga y la desenvainó. Con dicha hoja en mano dio un salto en dirección hacia su enemigo.

-¡Aquí estoy!-gritó con furia.

El Quimera se detuvo en seco (puesto que este era el objetivo del caballero) y volteó violentamente hacia su posición. No tardó en hallar la posición de su perseguidor e instintivamente, la criatura (la cuál tenía también una forma humanoide), intentó colocarse en la posición correcta para no solo esquivarlo si no que también lograr asestarle un fuerte golpe, poniéndose de cuclillas y preparándose para someter a su enemigo con las manos, más esto era lo que también se esperaba el caballero y por esto mismo no atacó directamente si no que más bien se desvió al caer, en dirección a la espalda de su enemigo.

Al hacer contacto a la espalda de su enemigo con los pies, dio una pequeña voltereta para esquivar un nuevo golpe del Quimera. Una vez que esta perdió el sentido de orientación, el caballero blandió con firmeza el puñal y se lo hundió por encima de los hombros para luego bajar violentamente la cuchilla por toda la región iliocostal, luego dio un nuevo salto para perderse en medio de la oscuridad.

Antes de que el Quimera pudiese reaccionar, el caballero de cabello morado apareció corriendo en frente suyo con una hoja en cada mano (tan solo vistiendo su armadura). La criatura se puso en guardia (por más de sentir un fuerte dolor) y corrió hacia él con él fin de acabar con su vida, a pesar de estar algo atontada por el reciente ataque. Sin embargo, el caballero, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre su enemigo lo hizo, en su lugar notó un punto hueco entre las robustas piernas de su presa y pasó entre ellas deslizándose por el suelo (y a su vez dañándolas superficialmente con ambas cuchillas).

El Quimera chilló de dolor por un instante hasta que logró recuperar la compostura y voltear para encarar a su rival quién sorpresivamente, no solo se incorporó, sino que también dio un fuerte salto hacia la corteza de un árbol cercano, usándolo como impulso, y arrojándose violentamente hacia su enemigo, con ambas cuchillas en mano, hundiéndoselas en cada hombro.

Hecho esto, el caballero imitó a su compañero y también dio un gran salto para resguardarse luego de haber cumplido con su parte de la formación, aunque esto ya no era necesario puesto que el Quimera ya había sido atacado en sus puntos débiles y se encontraba presa del dolor, de rodillas. Hacia él caminó tranquilamente el último de los tres, el cabecilla, blandiendo una hoja simple con él.

Viéndose acorralado, la bestia intentó acabar con él, abalanzándose hacia su posición, pero el caballero no solo le esquivó con agilidad y sin muchos problemas si no que además le propinó una patada en el torso con el que la bestia volvió a caer de rodillas en una pequeña zona en donde un rayo de luz podía iluminarle el rostro.

Era una bestia digna de los cuentos de los lugareños de la región la cuál parecía ser una combinación del rostro de un león por su espeso pelaje el cuál le cubría todo su desnudo cuerpo, pero a su vez presentaba prolongaciones en la cabeza, dos cuernos similares a los de una cabra. Su piel no era muy diferente a la de los tres caballeros, escamosa como la de un reptil. Pero lo más llamativo de su rostro eran sus ojos rojos completamente los cuales fulminaban con una mirada de odio al caballero. Un bestia humanoide de dos metros de altura que parecía salida de una pesadilla.

-Dijiste que ustedes, los Quimeras son los emisarios de la muerte.-rememoró el caballero mientras se acerca a ponerle fin a su enemigo.-Si eso es cierto pues nosotros somos los encargados de burlarla en todo momento.-dijo con una mezcla de arrogancia y seriedad en su voz.-Eso sí, quizás para los simples mortales como nosotros no nos sea posible huir para siempre de la muerte mientras que seres como ustedes son imposibles de asesinar completamente puesto que a fin de cuentas terminan reencarnado siempre.-comentó mientras se colocaba al frente de su abatido enemigo.-¿Pero sabes una cosa? Me encanta que esto sea así.-afirmó para luego esbozar una sonrisa de crueldad.-Por que para mi eso significa que podré asesinarte todas las veces que yo quiera.

Dicho esto, sujetó su arma y se la insertó en la cabeza a su enemigo, luego la retiró limpiamente mientras que este comenzaba a sangrar con un líquido color negro, para luego finalmente caer al suelo. Hecho esto, sus compañeros cayeron del suelo y caminaron lentamente para reunirse con él.

-Uf…-suspiró de alivio el caballero de cabello rojo.-Por fin acabamos con ese maldito.-y luego se dirigió a su líder.-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será ahora nuestra próxima misión?

Ese caballero se encontraba limpiando la sangre de su hoja empleando un andrajoso pedazo de tela con el cual cumplía con dicha función. Luego de que finalmente la hoja quedara lo suficiente limpia como para satisfacerlo, la envainó nuevamente y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros los cuales se habían detenido a unos metros de él.

-Volveremos a la fortaleza.-sentenció con autoridad.-Parece que ha surgido un asunto que nos atañe a todos los caballeros.-afirmó.-Prepárense, volveremos a via…

Antes de que terminara de formular la frase sintió como algo se incorporaba nuevamente detrás de él. Velozmente volvió a desenvainar la espada y volteó solo para comprobar que el Quimera aún seguía con vida y estaba a punto de atacarle. Sus compañeros también desenvainaron y estaban a punto de correr para socorrerle, pero un objeto pasó rápidamente entre ellos, en dirección hacia la bestia. Rozó el oído derecho del cabecilla del grupo y se incrustó limpiamente en la boca de la bestia la cuál cayó nuevamente, por fin muerta.

El cabecilla (entre sorprendido y alarmado), bajó inmediatamente la vista hacia el cuerpo de la criatura, y efectivamente en la boca (la cuál permanecía inquietantemente abierta) se encontraba una flecha incrustada en ella. Volvió a voltear para ver quién había sido el responsable de esto, y para su sorpresa (y también de sus compañeros), a tan solo unos metros de distancia se encontraba un muchacho de no más de trece años de edad, cabello oscuro y de puntas como ellos, además de tener la piel escamosa y pupilas verticales en unos ojos amarillos. Vestía de manera pobre, uno pantalón lleno de rasgaduras y una remera en el mismo estado lamentable. Calzaba de unos pequeños zapatos los cuales tampoco estaban en mejor estado que el resto de su vestidura negra.

En manos llevaba un arco el cual aún permanecía apuntando hacia el horizonte, en donde se encontraba la bestia hace un momento. Su fría mirada en conjunto a su ceño fruncido hacía saltar a la vista de que el pequeño niño no parecía ser muy amigable sin embargo no dio ningún indicio de ser un peligro con los caballeros quienes lo observaron de arriba abajo con curiosidad, más este permanecía en silencio.

-¿Qué hace un crío aquí?-preguntó el caballero de cabello rojo entre atónito y divertido.

Estuvo a punto de reír por lo salida de lugar de esa situación, acababan de cazar a un Quimera el cuál estuvieron persiguiendo por días solo para que un extraño se les adelantara con el golpe de gracia, y para colmo este era muchacho que ni si quiera superaba los quince años, un niño dentro de ese bosque maldito el cuál los mismos lugareños evitaban para no tener que atravesarlo, caravanas enteras que se retrasaban un par de días por rodearlo.

Ninguno parecía darles crédito a sus ojos. Por su parte, el cabecilla lo miraba con curiosidad, intentando ir más allá del interior del muchacho, como si buscase algo en particular dentro de sus pequeños ojos en cuyo alrededor había muchas heridas cicatrizándose. El niño no tardó centrar sus ojos con los de él y así este se estremeció por un segundo, luego recobró la tranquilidad y ambos intercambiaron miradas. Finalmente apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como si hubiese encontrado algo interesante.

Ante esa situación el muchacho apartó su mirada de él y bajó lentamente su arco de madera el cual casi parecía improvisado y desgastado por la cantidad de magulladuras en este mismo, en efecto no parecía para nada resistente ni fuerte, y probablemente el niño había hecho el mejor tiro posible con ese pedazo de madera. El caballero de cabello morado notó rápidamente que no llevaba un carcaj de flechas consigo, ese probamente había sido su único tiro, con una precisión extraordinaria, algo digno de un hombre que se encuentra en apuros. Finalmente, el muchacho se dirigió a los tres hombres en conjunto.

-¿Ustedes son esos caballeros?-preguntó con firmeza y sin miedo en su voz a pesar de encontrarse frente a tres extraños que no conocía.

Su voz era aguda por su edad y a la vez clara y directa, no bajó el tono en ningún momento, no se sentía intimidado, más bien seguro y confiado. Dicha pregunta sorprendió un tanto al de cabello rojo, sin embargo, su compañero (el de cabello morado) manejó tranquilamente la situación y le respondió con serenidad.

-Así es.-respondió cordialmente, y luego agregó.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quiero unirme a ustedes.-respondió inmediatamente el niño.

Esa respuesta casi deja boquiabierto al de cabello rojo quién se inmutó, y la incredulidad se expandió por todo su rostro. Por su parte su compañero solo abrió un poco los ojos y arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Vete a tu casa, mocoso!-exclamó el de cabello rojo.-Nuestra orden no es una guardería para niñatos como tú.

-No tengo casa.-respondió de manera desafiante el niño.-Y no me interesa lo que tu orden sea o no, quiero unirme a ustedes.

-Pero qué niño tan estúpido…-murmuró el caballero de forma burlona.

Por su parte, el caballero cabecilla comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta el muchacho, pasando al lado de sus compañeros quienes lo observaron en silencio. El hombre se colocó a un par de metros del muchacho y se cruzó de brazos mientras clavaba su mirada en él.

-¿Por qué crees que acogeríamos a un niño cualquiera?-le interrogó.-Los Caballeros Dracónicos no somos una orden benéfica y mucho menos acogemos a quienes pueden llegar a ser una carga para nosotros.-y cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más serio.-Nuestro entrenamiento es duro y con una mortalidad muy alta, todo esto con el fin de capacitar a cazadores de Quimeras capaces y letales. Vigilamos día y noche a nuestros enemigos, y cuando se nos presenta la oportunidad les damos muerte y nos mantenemos vigilias hasta su próximo despertar. No hay lugar para las emociones, nosotros nos libramos de nuestro honor y viejas ataduras para luchar contra nuestros enemigos, y nuestro único destino es morir en la batalla, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esa vida?

Al terminar de narrar se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta del niño, este por su parte no se inmutó para nada, permaneció de pie allí mismo, desafiándolo con la mirada. Al ver que el niño estaba completamente decidido, el caballero volvió a sonreír por un momento para luego recuperar su seriedad habitual.

-De acuerdo…-dijo con decisión.-Veamos de qué estás hecho.

Dicho esto, desenfundó dos hojas simples las cuáles llevaba consigo, una se la arrojó al niño quién la tomó en el aire, soltando el arco en el proceso el cuál cayó al suelo, y por más que no parecía un objeto resistente, no se dañó con la caída. Si bien la espada que el caballero le arrojó era un arma bastante pesada, la sostuvo con firmeza, a su vez el hombre levantó su propia hoja con ambas manos y la colocó encima de él. Posicionó uno de sus pies adelante, el otro hacia atrás, además giró levemente el torso, esa era su formación de combate.

-Si logras alcanzarme aunque sea una sola vez, yo mismo te recomendaré.-le prometió el caballero de manera desafiante.

Esto sorprendió a sus dos compañeros los cuáles contemplaban la escena en silencio. Por su parte el niño no cambió su expresión, se limitó a asentir y empuñó su espada con firmeza para luego arrojarse hacia él. En silencio ambos comenzaron manejar sus armas con destreza, aunque más bien el caballero se contentaba con defenderse mientras que el niño le atacaba por todos los medios, siempre fallando contra la habilidad de su contrincante en ese duelo de esgrima.

Mientras se producía el encuentro, el caballero notó algo en el muchacho, quizás una llama ardiente dentro de su interior la cuál no se apagaría con facilidad, algo que le impulsaba a atacar de esa manera tan violenta, aunque fallando en cada intento (y sorprendiendo al mismo hombre por la fuerza de los golpes, algo muy poco natural proviniendo de un niño). Sin embargo, seguía siendo un novato sin habilidad alguna, sin ningún conocimiento en el manejo de una espada. No era nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que primero y principal tan solo era un niño, y segundo una espada no era un arma al que cualquier individuo podía acceder.

La pobreza del muchacho se reflejaba en el barro de su cara, en el estado de sus vestiduras, y en las heridas cicatrizándose por todo su cuerpo. Quizás el hombre no tardó en identificarse con la figura de ese niño, evocando sus recuerdos a sus tiempos trabajando en la granja familiar, claro siendo un muchacho más mayor que ese niño, quizás dos o tres años de más. Viejos recuerdos de una aldea empobrecida pero sus habitantes se tenían a sí mismos después de todo. No había tenido una infancia triste por su pobreza, era un muchacho feliz al que le habían enseñado a valorar los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Tal vez habría sido un buen terrateniente, casado y sosteniendo a tres niños, conocido y respetado entre sus vecinos, un buen hombre al que otros le pedirían ayuda y consejo en tiempos de escasez. Al menos eso era lo que su madre quería para él, y la vez en lo que nunca se convertiría después de haberla visto muerta en el ataque de los Quimeras que acabó con toda su antigua vida. Él ya conocía esa mierda fría, esa furia interior reprimida la cuál no tiene una forma en la cual manifestarse, ¿Qué tan diferente habría sido él de ese niño?

Pero, por otro lado, esa mirada también le parecía patética. No por alguna razón en especial supuso, simplemente por que en verdad lo era, realmente le pareció algo ridículo y patético, algo que no merecía respeto alguno por nadie.

Sin previo aviso no solo desvió la hoja del niño si no que sin previo aviso le propinó un rodillazo en la cara, provocando que suelte su espada por la sorpresa. Hecho esto, cayó al suelo, y allí mismo el caballero comenzó a patearlo por todas partes sin piedad, provocando que por primera vez el niño adoptase una expresión de dolor aunque seguía frunciendo el ceño. Por cada golpe gemía dolorosamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó fríamente y con crueldad mientras le atacaba.-¿Cómo pudiste bajar la guardia? ¿Realmente creíste que solo te atacaría con una espada? ¡Eso es patético! ¡Nunca bajes tu guardia contra el enemigo! ¡Este nunca tendrá honor! ¡Un solo paso en falso y habrás muerto!

Sus dos compañeros contemplaron dicho acto en silencio, con indiferencia. Finalmente, el caballero se detuvo cuando el muchacho ya había quedado inconsciente por los golpes que le había infligido. Luego de observarlo con detenimiento, habló nuevamente.

-Soros.-llamó a uno de sus compañeros, con serenidad.-¿Aún tienes el dinero que ese viejo nos dio?

-Así es.-respondió tranquilamente el caballero de cabello morado.

El cabecilla volteó y volvió a caminar hacia el Quimera quién yacía muerto con el fin de retirar aquellas armas que aún quedaba incrustadas en él.

-Perfecto, tú lo cargarás hasta que regresemos al pueblo.-le comunicó el cabecilla.-Allí compraremos una montura y lo llevaremos con nosotros a la fortaleza.

Una vez dicho esto se concentró completamente en su tarea, removiendo las hojas y limpiándolas cuidadosamente. Por otra parte, el caballero de cabello rojo se sorprendió por dicha orden la cuál, a su vez, no parecía agradarle mucho por su expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

-¿Acaso habrá perdido la compostura?-le preguntó a Soros.

-No es eso.-afirmó su compañero con tranquilidad mientras que ambos se acercaban al niño.-¿No viste el pequeño tajo que tenía en su rostro? El mocoso consiguió tocarlo después de todo.

Esto sorprendió al de cabello rojo aún más puesto que no había sido capaz de ver eso mismo por lo que por un momento dudó de las palabras de su compañero, aunque no dijo nada. Soros, como si leyera la mente de este, lanzó una pequeña risita por lo bajo, luego se inclinó hacia el niño y lo sujetó con ambos brazos, colocándolo de espaldas.

Al hacer esto pudo ver como el cuello del muchacho quedaba descubierto. Allí mismo, en su escamosa piel había grabado un símbolo oscuro, un carácter curioso carácter de una lengua del norte, una lengua que todo Caballero Dracónico conocía muy bien.

Su compañero también lo notó e inmediatamente se sorprendió sin atreverse a darle crédito a sus ojos por lo que estaba viendo.

-Esto es…-comenzó a decir, atónito.

Soros en un principio también se mantuvo quieto, perdió la compostura por un instante, luego volvió a reír y por lo bajo, una risa mezclada de indiferencia, crueldad y diversión a su vez.

-Vaya…-comentó.-Parece que este niño ha nacido bajo una estrella maldita, pobre diablo… No quisiera estar en su lugar.-luego giró la cabeza hacia su compañero.-No estoy muy seguro pero creo que hemos dado con uno de los centinelas, el Power Ranger Negro.

Su compañero frunció el ceño, interesado por la situación. Giró la cabeza hacia su líder quién seguía limpiando su espada y se le quedó observando por un tiempo.

-¿Así que también te diste cuenta…?-preguntó en su mente.


End file.
